Travels in Another World
by Kitty-KatX791
Summary: Layya, a young girl traveling alone, meets Mystogan of Fairy Tail. When he brings her to Fairy Tail, there's a chance she might never see him again. But everything can change, expecially when you find your true home. Mystogan/Edo JellalxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I have some hopes for this story, and so it may turn out pretty good.**

_Layya ran. She could hear footsteps behind her. A voice called out, "Stop, girl!" She cried out as she hit her head, but still didn't stop. She squeezed the hand of the girl beside her. The cuts on her arm started bleeding again._

_"NO!" Layya screamed,"Don't hurt me!"_

_She ran into a boy, a young girl beside him._

_"Run!" she screamed, trying to get them out of there._

_"W-"_

She sat up. The same dream, again and again. Her first escape, which failed. Luckily, tonight it was cut short.

_Wait…cut short_

Layya jumped off the pile of leaves. A stick crunched in from the corner of the clearing.

"Who's there?" she yelled, "GROUND DESTRUCTION!" slamming her weapon to the ground.

"Whoa," someone said calmly, jumping into the clearing and dodging the ground moving fast towards him.

It was a man with a mask covering his face, bandages around his arms and legs and a cape.

"Who are you?" Layya ordered.

"Mystogan of Fairy Tail," he said.

Layya got out of her fighting stance.

"Why are you in the woods at midnight?" she questioned.

"I could ask you the same," the man, Mystogan, replied.

"Tch." Layya growled.

She brushed the crushed leaves out of her dark brown hair and onto the ground. The sun slowly started rising.

"I'd better go…" the girl muttered.

"What's your name, first," Mystogan asked.

"Eh? Oh, Layya," Layya sighed.

"Layya? You have magic, holder type, too. You seem to have good control over it as well. Would you mind helping me?" Mystogan asked.

"Wha?" Layya muttered, "Sure…"

"I need to eliminate a dark guild, Demonhand." Mystogan said darkly.

"Mm." Layya grunted and followed him out of the forest.

He was a quiet man, and mysterious too. Layya tried to read his emotions, but since his face was covered, it was nearly impossible. Layya kicked a rock on the ground, and it rebounded off a tree. She caught it in one hand and tossed it at Mystogan. Mystogan stepped to the side, dodging the rock completely.

"Not bad," Layya complimented.

Mystogan stayed silent.

"Why are you alone out here?" she wondered.

Mystogan chuckled.

"I could ask you the same thing," he replied.

Layya scowled. Those seemed to be his favorite words.

"That's none of your business," she hissed.

"The same goes for me," Mystogan sighed.

They walked on in silence, Layya carefully dodging low hanging branches. She used to be very bad at that, but got better.

"Why do you wear a mask?" she questioned, "Are you covered with scars?"

Mystogan stayed silent.

"You're too quiet…"

"I don't see a reason for you to know," Mystogan said stiffly.

Layya rolled her eyes. Mystogan suddenly stopped, and Layya ran into him, falling down.

"Hey!" she objected.

Mystogan put a finger to where his mouth should be to single her to be quiet. He sneaked over to a bush and peered through it. Layya crawled over and did the same. A group of people were standing around a fire, a young boy and girl tied up near the fire.

"Let us go!" the boy cried.

A man, seeming to be the leader, laughed. Mystogan looked at Layya and nodded, silently telling her to get ready. Layya nodded back. They were almost ready to go.

"Go!" Mystogan said.

They rushed out of the bushes and into the clearing. The men glared at them.

"This'll be easy," Layya smirked, "I don't need to use magic…"

She pulled out a knife and started slashing at the guild members, the diamonds decorating the hilt glistening as they sliced through the air.

Pretty soon the guild members were lying on the ground, unconscious. Layya turned to Mystogan. He was putting staffs back on his back.

"Aww! I was enjoying attacking them so much, I missed your magic," she complained.

Layya walked over and untied the children. The little girl held her arms in the air to be picked up. Layya bit her lip. The young girl…she reminded her so much of…Too late, Layya realized her mistake. The light stared to fade, and she collapsed on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Run, Sana, run!" a young Layya screamed._

_She and a girl who looked a lot like her were running through the woods. Sweat poured down their neck as they huffed and puffed._

_"They can't catch us!"Sana cried._

_Layya grabbed Sana's hand and jumped over a small brook. The sky was gray, and the wind blowing._

_"We can't go through this again," Layya yelled, tears starting to pour out of her green eyes._

_Her sister squeezed the crying girl's hand._

_"We'll make it, don't worry," she said, smiling._

_Layya used her free hand and wiped her eyes. She nodded, not once stopping. A knife flew in their direction. It scraped Layya's arm, but she had gone through much worse._

_"No!" Sana croaked,"They're gaining!"_

_Layya quickly grabbed her sister's arm and stopped her._

_"Layya!" Sana cried, shocked, thinking that the girl was going to give them both up._

_She looked down and saw that there was a cliff._

_"No…" Layya whispered,"We're trapped,"_

_A couple men stepped out of the forest._

_"Looks like we caught up to you, brats," the first one smirked._

_"Caught up to you,"the second echoed._

_"Leave us alone!" Sana cried, stepping in front of her twin, and squeezing her hand._

_"You really think that's gonna happen?" the first questioned, laughing._

_"Gonna happen?" the second repeated._

_The first threw a knife in their direction. Layya closed her eyes and cried out, "NO!"_

_Nothing hit her. She opened her eyes and gasped. Sana was on her knees, the knife sticking out of her back._

_"SANA!" Layya screamed._

_Sana fell onto her back. She looked up into her sister's face._

_"Layya," she muttered._

_Tears poured out of Layya's eyes as she bent down beside the dying girl._

_"I love you. Survive for me." Sana whispered._

_"No…no…please," Layya sobbed._

_Sana reached up a trembling hand and touched her sister's face._

_"I'm glad…you were… my twin…"_

_Her arm fell limp and eyes stared blankly into the sky._

_"NO!" Layya screamed, feeling as though her heart was being ripped out._

_The two men walked over and smirked at the young, lifeless girl. The first, obviously smarter than the second one, kicked her head._

_Layya clenched her fist._

_The second laughed and stepped on Sana's arm. At the same time, they kicked her. Her body tumbled off the cliff._

_"SANA!" Layya yelled._

_Layya closed her eyes and covered her ears._

_The first one grabbed the little girl by the hair and picked her up. She squeaked in pain._

_"Without your sister, you're worthless," he hissed, "So we're gonna give you a goodbye present…"_

_The second man held out another knife._

_"Don't worry girl,"the dumb man said, "We're gonna let you live."_

_The first grinned,"Just give you a lot of pain."_

_Layya closed her eyes again. She tried to block out the pain. The man threw her to the ground. She lay there, curled up. Someone started wrapping cloth around her wounds. Whoever it was picked her up. She was carried away-_

"Layya, are you alright?"

Layya opened her eyes. Mystogan was leaning over her, the two children behind him, shaking.

"You suddenly passed out," he said, "Did the fight strain you?"

Layya shook her head.

"It… wasn't that."

Mystogan didn't ask any more questions, just helped her up. Layya picked up the little girl.

"So, where should we bring these two?" she asked, tears welling up behind her eyes.

But she was determined to hide them. Mystogan looked at her for a moment.

"The village over the hill," he finally said, pointing.

Layya frowned. There was something about his voice, a slight kindness.

_Where have I heard it before…?_

She shrugged it off and started walking.


	3. Chapter 3

The small group kept walking, Layya carrying the young girl and the young boy trailing behind Mystogan. They walked for hours before Mystogan stopped them.

"Let's take a break," he said.

Everyone sat down. Layya relaxed for the first time for ages, but tensed when she saw where they were.

It was the Cliffside. Where it happened.

She looked at the edge, where she had fallen. The spot, where Layya had watched her perish. It all came back, in one rush.

"No...No...Please," she whispered.

The little kids and Mystogan looked up.

"Layya?" the young boy asked.

"Please..." Layya mutters, her eyes starting to well up with tears.

Mystogan stood up and watched the girl, who's tears started dripping down her cheeks.

"Please...don't die." Layya cried.

Mystogan put a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Layya, whats wrong?" he asked, gently, but also ordered at the same time.

"I can't…I can't…" Layya was barely able to string the words together.

The scar on her arm started throbbing. The world seemed to be attacked by flashes of lightning. All the pain of that one day came rushing back. Layya started shaking her head.

Mystogan walked over and gently moved her away from the edge. He kneeled beside her, and tried to get her to calm down.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

Layya shook her head. In a flash, her panic snapped, and she fell asleep. Mystogan gently picked her up and carried her back to the camp. Her breathing was rough, so she was hardly getting any air.

"Sana…"she whispered, and then starting breathing normally.

Shock spread through Mystogan. He had heard that word muttered, years ago. But this couldn't be the same girl as back then, could it?

_Bandages were wrapped around her wounds. She felt a cool cloth on her forehead. She was able to open her eyes, halfway. A young boy and even younger girl were sitting by her side. Both their hair was blue, although the girl's was darker then the boy's. They didn't look related. The boy had a reddish tattoo above and below his left eye. His eyes were closed._

_"Jellal, she's awake,"the little girl said softly._

_The boy opened his eyes and looked down at the pale, injured girl around his age. She was shaking, and her eyes barely open._

_"Sana," she whispered,"Sana, Sana."_

_"What's she saying?"the other little girl asked, who was younger than Layya._

_"I don't know Wendy, I think it's a name," the boy, Jellal replied._

_"What happened?" Layya whispered._

_She opened her eyes more, and recognized the boy and girl._

_"You're them, the people I warned to escape," she muttered._

_Wendy cried, "I remember her. She and the other girl told us to get away. We hid in a bush and two guys ran by, weapons in hand."_

_Jellal nodded, "And that other girl with her, was that Sana?"_

_Layya nodded weakly, and sat up._

_"She's gone…"_

_Wendy's hand went to her mouth._

_"You don't mean…" she cried._

_"Dead." Layya said limply._

_She looked at her arms and legs, mostly covered with bandages._

_"Did you help me?" she asked._

_Jellal nodded._

_Layya stayed with the two others until she was able to walk again. Then, they parted ways, never to see each other again._


	4. Chapter 4

Layya opened her eyes. Her forehead felt wet. She saw the little boy.

"Mystogan, sister, she's awake!" he said excitedly.

"Are you okay?" Mystogan asked.

Layya sat up and nodded. She looked at her right arm and panicked.

"Where's my bandage!"

"We took it off," the little girl said, "It was all scratched up and wet, so we took it off"

Layya bit her lip. The long scar showed on her forearm. It was where a knife had left its mark, permanently. She looked at Mystogan, and had a strange feeling that if he didn't have a mask on, she would see him smirking.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Mystogan said, "So who is this Sana?"

Layya coughed.

"What?" she cried.

The little boy said, "You muttered the name Sana."

His sister added, "Who is it?"

Layya cleared her throat and sighed, "My twin. She died…here…"

The children were silent. There was a strange look in Mystogan's eyes. It seemed to be a mixture of pity, recognition and… relief.

Layya decided to stay quiet. She looked at the hill, looming overhead.

"We gotta get these kids home,"

Mystogan nodded. The group started on their way again, and within an hour, they were in a village.

"Mommy! Daddy!" The children cried.

Layya smiled as the family was reunited. The family was together. They paid the jewels for the request and Layya and Mystogan started walking again.

"Here's half," Mystogan said, handing her a handful of jewels.

"What?" Layya exclaimed, "No! It was your request!"

Mystogan replied, "But you helped me with it."

Layya reluctantly took the jewels, but wished she hadn't. She didn't need to. They walked in the woods, and Layya turned to Mystogan.

"Where are you going now?" she asked.

Mystogan sighed, "Going back to the guild. I've run out of requests."

Layya nodded.

"You aren't in a guild, right?" he wondered.

"No…" Layya muttered.

"You should join Fairy Tail. They'd like you."

A small smile formed on Layya's face. She nodded. Mystogan and Layya walked in silence until Mystogan tensed then cried out.

"Anima!"

"Huh?"

Mystogan glanced around, and then relaxed.

"Nothing."

Layya nodded, but didn't believe him.

"Come on," she said.

The two started walking again. Not a word was spoken. Layya didn't hit her head once, which was unusual. They finally arrived in a town.

"Magnolia," Mystogan said, "Home of Fairy Tail,"

A building loomed over them. When they walked inside, almost everyone was asleep.

"Is it always like this?" Layya asked, confused.

"No. I like it better this was," Mystogan said.

_Still mysterious, huh?_

Mystogan walked over to a small guy, who seemed to be awake.

"Makarov," he said, "I have someone who would like to join the guild,"

Layya stepped forward. She gave a small wave. Mystogan walked over to a big board and pulled some papers off it. Then he started to the door.

"Wait, you're leaving?" Layya cried.

Mystogan nodded silently. Layya looked at the ground.

"Bye…" she muttered.

Mystogan started for the door. He counted down, and when he was out the door, everyone woke up. A boy with pink girl looked at Layya.

"When'd she get here?" he asked.

"Just now," Makarov said, "What's your name?"

"L-Layya," Layya whispered.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Layya."

A girl with white hair walked over. She asked where Layya would like her guild mark and she printed it on her wrist. Layya looked at it with wonder.

A girl with blonde hair and a bright face walked over.

"I'm Lucy!" she said happily.

"Layya," Layya muttered.

"I have a question," Lucy asked, "Where you the one who put us all to sleep?"

Layya shook her head.

"It was Mystogan," she sighed.

Lucy stared at her.

"You met Mystogan?" she gasped.

Layya nodded.

"I helped him with a mission, then he brought me here,"

Lucy nodded.

"I've never seen him or his face…" Lucy said thoughtfully.

"I've seen him, but not his face," Layya laughed.

She knew that she and Lucy would be good friends.


	5. Chapter 5

"EARTH SLIDE!"

Layya slammed her staff on the ground and earth slid down from the hill behind Natsu.

"Natsu! Look out!" Happy cried.

Natsu turned around a second to late and was caught up in the avalanche. Layya smiled in success and put her staff back on her belt.

"I won."

"I knew it!" Lucy cried, running over, "You could win!"

Layya smiled in victory and bent down to move all the dirt on top of Natsu. He got up and glared at Layya.

"You cheated!" he exclaimed.

Layya smirked and raised an eyebrow.

"And how have I cheated?"

"I... don't know but there's no way you could have beaten me!" Natsu cried.

Gray walkled forward.

"You lost Natsu, deal with it." he said.

Natsu glared at Gray and marched off. Layya dusted herself off and walked away from the battle ground.

Layya had been in Fairy Tail for a couple months. She had grown close to everyone, and for the first time decided to fight Natsu. And suprisingly, she won.

But for some reason, something didn't feel right. Layya could never figure it out.

So now she was sitting in the Guild, swinging her legs back and forth. Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Erza and Happy had gone on a mission the master had made them go on. They had to stop a dark guild called Oracion Seis. Several of the guilds had gathered. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Cait Shelter. They should be coming back soon.

Natsu ran into the door. Everyone else followed, including a girl Layya had never seen before. But something told her she had.

"Hi Lucy!" she called, "Who's the new girl?"

"I'm Wendy," the young girl said quietly, "Nice to meet you..."

"W-Wendy?" Layya said, her throat tightning.

Wendy nodded, a small smile on her face. Lucy frowned at Layya.

"You alright?" she asked.

"eh? Oh, yah." Layya said.

She rubbed the back of her head and glanced at Wendy again.

_Could she... be... But where's...?_

Layya shook off the strange feeling. The girl walked out the door, watching the ground. Pretty soon, she was standing in a clearing in the woods. In the middle, a log stood. She sat down and rested her head on her hands. Her eyes closed.

_Could she be that Wendy? But... did she leave Jellal? I'm so confused..._

"You thinking?"

She looked up and saw someone standing in front of her.

"Mystogan?" she cried.

Mystogan was standing there, looking at her. Layya stood up and brushed herself.

"It's been a while, huh." she said.

Mystogan nodded.

"You enjoying Fairy Tail?" he asked.

Layya nodded and smiled.

"It's never a dull momment!" she laughed.

Mystogan just nodded again.

They stood in slience.

"Why do you spend most of your time traveling?" Layya wondered, "It's fun if you stay at the guild."

Mystogan sighed.

"I can't explain it," he said.

"Can you at least tell me why you wear a mask?"

Mystogan stayed quiet. Layya bit her lip, wondering if she shouldn't have said that.

"It's because of what I look like, I suppose." Mystogan said.

Layya frowned. Now she wanted to hear more.

"What do you look like?"

Mystogan didn't respond. Layya sighed.

_Guess I'm not gonna learn anytime soon._

"I gotta get back to the guild, I had a job I was supposed to leave on now," she muttered.

Mystogan raised a hand in farewell as she walked away.

_Will I ever learn what he's hiding?_


	6. Chapter 6

Layya swung her legs back in forth.

_Why did that request take so long? I'm so bored..._

Layya looked up as a shadow loomed over her. Her eyes widened and flipped herself over the back of the bench she was sitting on.

"You!" she cried.

A man stood in front of her, a hand in his coat pocket. His eyes glistened. Not a happy expression, no. The eyes of a murderer.

"Me." he laughed.

Layya took out her staff.

"I wouldn't," the man said with a grin.

One hand was behind his back. He pulled it out, Wendy is his hand.

"Wendy!" Layya yelled.

Wendy was tied up.

[A/N **This is hard to write. But don't worry, I'm not gonna let Wendy get hurt. She's one of my favorite characters!]**

"Layya!" Wendy cried, choking on a loose gag.

"Put her down," Layya hissed.

"Only if..." the first man from her past grinned.

"If what?"

Wendy squirmed some.

"If you come with me," he said.

Layya clentched her fist.

"I agree."

The man let go of Wendy. Layya rushed over and untied her.

"Don't tell anyone," she whispered to her, "It'll be dangerous,"

Wendy nodded. She jumped up and ran off, but paused right before vanishing behind a building. The man grinned.

"Your turn," he cackled.

Layya let him tie her up. Her feeling were down, but there was nothing she could do. Slowly the man took a knife from his pocket. Layya's eyes widened.

"Your turn," he grinned.

Layya closed her eyes as he brought his knife towards her. There was a scuffling sound as Layya awaited her doom. But nothing happened. She opened one eye, then the other.

"W-wha? N-No!"

A small puddle of blood gathered at a figure's feet.

"N-no!"


	7. Chapter 7

Layya stared in shock.

"M-Mystogan!" she stammered, "W-What?"

The evil man scowled.

"How many people are willing to stand in front of a knife?" he hissed.

Mystogan was standing in front of Layya, back to her. Layya bared her teeth.

"Mystogan!" she yelled, "Respond!"

She struggled to reach her staff, and out of anger, pulled hard on the wooden plank, snapping the ropes. Mystogan turned around at the sudden noise.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING?"

The distressed girl slammed her staff on the ground and sent the bad man flying, Mystogan standing there, clutching his wrist. Layya marched over and put her hands on her hips.

"Where were you cut?" she demanded.

Mystogan stayed silent again. Layya pointed at the small puddle of blood at his feet.

"Answer."

She noticed Mystogan's hand hidden. She grabbed his arm and looked at it.

"... You grabbed the knife by the blade...?" she muttered.

Mystogan sighed.

"I was trying to stop it from stabbing you," he explained, "And it was moving to fast so I grabbed the blade, the hilt being small, small enough for me to miss at the high speed it was moving."

Now it was Layya's turn to stand silently.

"But your Mystogan!" she complained, "How could you miss that?"

Mystogan chuckled.

"I think that's a compliment," he said.

Layya frowned. She threw her arms around him, leaving Mystogan standing there in shock.

"Don't EVER do that again," she muttered, "It scared me!"

**[I'm sorry Amaya (SkyShadow777) I've failed you. Hehehe]**

"And don't you ever get almost stabbed," Mystogan replied, "I don't wanna see you hurt."

He hugged Layya with one arm. LAyya pulled away and pulled bandages out of the pouch on her belt and wrapped Mystogan's hand with it.

"Now you have even MORE bandages..." Layya sighed.

Mystogan couldn't help but agree.

**A/N Sorry, I've had some short chapters lately. *bows* Please forgive me. I'm almost positive the next chapter shall be long(er). Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I know I updated this earlier today, but I am so. bored. So I finished another chapter and decided to add it before I forget. =-= boredom kills you bro**

Layya wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth.

"Tch," she muttered, "That took way to long."

The young mage looked at the crumpled piece of piece of paper in her hand.

"Grave keeper?" she complained, "I have to go through the grave yard?"

She eyed the gray tombstones as she trudged through the mud. It stuck to her boots and seemed to drag her down into the depths of the ground. Something didn't feel right in her stomach.

Then that's when she saw it.

"What?"

Layya's eyes widened. She bent down and brushed some dirt off a certain stone. The name seemed to stand out. Layya clenched her staff nervously in her hand, reading it over and over.

"No. No no no no no no." she muttered to herself, "I'm just over tired... That can't be... Me."

'Layya Tanaka'

the gravestone read.

"I'm... Layya Tanaka..." Layya whispered, "Why does it say my name?!"

She sat on her knees in front of the stone. The confused young woman looked at her hand, then touched the ground below her.

Is this some sort of joke? Did Natsu and the others set it up? What the heck is going on here?

She hopped up and darted to the gravekeeper's home. She pounded on the door.

"ANSWER!" She yelled.

An old man pulled open the door and scowled at her.

"What?"

"I have two things to say," Layya said, "One. I did that request, and two. What's with the grave of 'Layya Tanaka'?"

The gravekeeper's face darkened.

"Oh, that poor little girl," he said softly, "And her poor sister."

Layya took a deep breath.

"Was the sister's name... Sana... Tanaka...?"

The gravekeeper nodded.

"Sana and Layya Tanaka... they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. Layya didn't make it. She was buried here."

Layya felt a sharp pain in her chest. The gravekeeper rubbed the beard on his chin.

"You know, I think if she would have lived a longer life, she would of ended up looking just like you..."

Layya bit her lip.

"Oh yeah, and later the sister Sana came back asking who had really been buried," the gravekeeper continued, "Cause she claimed to have found Layya again."

Layya took a sharp breath.

I can't remember anything that happened before Sana woke me up, on August 7th, X777...

The gravekeeper tilted his head.

"I always wonder what happened to that poor Sana, that made her start seeing things..."

Layya rubbed her hands together nervously.

"T-Thanks... f-for telling me..."

The gravekeeper gave a wobbly smile.

"Oh, your reward!" he said.

He handed her a handful of jewels.

"Thank you," Layya said, bowing.

She walked off, and sat right in front of the grave labeled 'Layya Tanaka'.

_Who... Am I?_

Layya opened her eyes. She felt the hard ground underneath her.

"Ow ow ow..." she muttered, sitting up.

Her hair was matted with mud and clothes all dirty. She was sitting right in front of the troubling stone, eyes wet.

"Layya, are you alright?"

Layya jumped at the sudden voice. She looked up.

"Mystogan?"

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she ran her hand through her hair.

Mystogan was standing in front of Layya, hands by his side.

"Why were you asleep in a graveyard?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I honestly have no idea how I fell asleep," Layya sighed.

Mystogan took her hand and helped her stand up. Layya, just to make sure she hadn't imagined it all, glanced at the tombstone again. She clutched her staff nervously again.

"It really is..." She whispered.

"What is?" Mystogan asked.

He looked at the stone.

"Layya Tanaka... hm, whoever it was shared the same first name as you, Layya,"

Layya looked at him with red, puffy eyes.

"Mystogan," she said quietly, "That's not the only thing we share."

She looked up into his face.

"We share the same last name, and name of our twin sister, Sana."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Another short chapter, I'm sorry. But the next ones longer, I promise.**

Layya sat on a random bench. She covered her face with her hands.

"So confused..." she groaned.

Mystogan sighed, leaning against a tree.

"Do you have any idea how there is a gravestone there with your exact name?" he asked.

Layya shook her head.

"Do you?"

Mystogan stayed silent. Layya looked up.

"Well?"

"No."

Layya frowned. Something about the tone of his voice... but she shook it off.

Layya pulled out her staff and traced the designs etched into the wood. She never found a staff looking similar anywhere in Fiore, and she had tried everywhere. Whoever had built it had either died of vanished.

"Mystogan..."

Her voice cracked. Mystogan looked up.

"Mh?"

"N-nothing..." Layya just stopped talking

Mystogan looked at the mage for a while. They stood/sat there in silence.

"Mystogan, have you ever seen a staff like this?" Layya asked, holding up her weapon, "You've traveled around more then me... so maybe..."

Mystogan took the staff and examined it. He frowned.

"What's wrong?" Layya wondered.

"Never seen one like it or similar." Mystogan said, and handed it back to her.

Layya sighed and placed her belt back on her staff. Clouds started to gather in the distance. Mystogan looked at the sky and frowned.

"Huh?" Layya said.

Mystogan took one of his staffs off his back.

"Darn it," he muttered, "Getting stronger,"

Layya tilted her head.

"Layya, stay here," Mystogan said.

He started walking. Layya crossed her arms.

"He should know by now, when people say 'stay here', I go." she muttered.

She started sneaking after Mystogan.


	10. Chapter 10

_It's raining... And what's Mystogan up to?_

Layya was still following Mystogan. He seemed to have not noticed her yet. She had trailed behind him all the way to Magnolia. The rain was pouring down.

Layya brushed a strand of wet hair behind her ear. She saw someone standing in the distance.

_Wendy?_

Mystogan approached the sky dragon slayer. Layya couldn't hear his words, but he started to take off his mask. Layya's eyes widened. So did Wendy's.

"J-Jellal!" Wendy exclaimed.

_Mystogan... is... Jellal?!_

Layya stumbled forward and fell on her stomach.

"Gah!" she cried.

Mystogan turned on his heels.

"Layya?" he said.

Layya made a squeaking noise. Mystogan looked up.

**[I cannot remember the exact wording of this part... but I know the basic idea.]**

"You both have to get out of here. Anima is about to suck up the town." Mystogan said, falling to one knee.

"W-what do you mean?" Wendy cried.

"I mean everyone is going to die!"

Layya made another squeaking sound.

_WHAT?_

"What about the guild?" Wendy demanded.

Mystogan stood in a shocked silence. Layya nodded.

Wendy started running in the direction of Fairy Tail. Mystogan watched her go. He turned around.

"Layya, get out of here!"

Layya continued to make squeaking noises.

"What's... going on?" she choked, "You're... Jellal..."

She looked up and saw a bright light.

_What the?_

"GO!" Mystogan demanded.

Layya grabbed her staff and slammed it on the ground. She sunk under and held her breath. Soon, there was silence from above. Layya let go of her staff and rose back up. She doubled over with shock.

The town was gone.

Layya stared around her in shock.

"What's going on?" she gasped.

"Anima."

Layya turned around and saw Mystogan standing behind her.

"It's taken the guild, and the town to Edolas." he said.

Layya tilted her head.

"Edolas? And hold on, why on EARTHLAND do you look EXACTLY like the guy Wendy and I traveled with?"

Mystogan sighed.

"Because I am the Jellal you both traveled with."

Layya stared at him in a shocked silence.

"Ehhhhhhh?"

Mystogan looked around.

"Lucy!" Layya said suddenly, "I see Lucy!"

Mystogan started walking in Lucy's direction.

"Layya, come with me," he said.

Layya nodded and followed. While Mystogan explained the situation to Lucy, Layya tried to sort everything else in her mind.

_1. Mystogan looks exactly like Jellal. _

_2. Mystogan IS Jellal. _

_3. The town (and Fairy Tail) were sucked up into this 'anima' and taken to 'Edolas,'. _

_Mys-Jell- I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT TO CALL HIM- better explain what the HECK was going on._

Lucy swallowed something. Layya looked up. She sighed, realizing she had missed Mystogan explain what was going to Lucy. Layya closed her eyes. She saw a flash, and floating islands. She opened one eye.

_What was that?_

Layya was still standing in the white wasteland. Lucy was gone.

"Where'd she go?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Edolas," Mystogan said simply.

"Wow, such information you've given me," Layya said sarcastically.

Mystogan ignored her and started walking again.

"Can you PLEASE tell me what's going on?" Layya exclaimed, hands on her hips.

Mystogan turned to her.

"Layya," he said, "I'll tell you exactly what is going on, after we get to Edolas."

Layya scowled but continued to follow Mystogan. She saw Gajeel, and paused.

"How many people were not taken away?" she asked herself.

"Where'd Wendy go?" she asked outloud.

Panic was building up in her chest.

_She has to be alright! She has to!_

Gajeel was gone.

"I MISSED IT AGAIN?!" Layya cried.

Mystogan turned to her.

"Now can you explain?" the staff mage asked him softly.

"There is another world, Edolas," Mystogan said, "I come from there, which is why I look like the Jellal Erza knows,"

Layya nodded, processing this.

"That bright light was anima," he continued, "It is used to take magic power away from Earthland."

"Why?" Layya blurted.

"Edolas is a world with limited magic. So-"

"They took Fairy Tail, which is FULL of powerful wizards," Layya realized.

Mystogan nodded.

"I have been traveling around, trying to seal these Anima's," he said, "But this one... just got to strong."

"Hold up," Layya asked, "Is there... people who look exactly the same as people here, there?"

Mystogan nodded.

"You could say I'm Edolas's Jellal," he said.

Layya frowned.

"So _I _have an Edolas counterpart?"

Mystogan paused for a momment.

"Yeah, you should," he said, but the way he said it made Layya doubtful.

"So... What'd you send Lucy and Gajeel to do?"

Mystogan didn't answer this question. Layya rolled her eyes. She looked at her hand and frowned.

_Anima... Edolas... The gravestone... hm..._

Something nagged at her.

"Take this," Mystogan said, handing her something.

"Lucy and Gajeel ate one of those," Layya said, confused.

"They let Earthland wizards use magic in Edolas," Mystogan explained.

Layya nodded, not following at all, but swallowed the pill anyways.

"So... how do we get to this... Edolas place...?" she asked, after making a face at the taste of the round ball.

Mystogan did nothing. Layya sighed and closed her eyes. She felt a pull in the air around her, then somehow tripped and landed on her back. When she reopened her eyes, she gasped.

"What the he-"

"Edolas," Mystogan said, taking her hand and helping her up.

**A/N THE EDOLAS ARC HAS BEGUN. Remember, I change things up to make my fanfiction easier to understand, so some things will be different. I look forward to the coming chapters... since I had a lot of fun writing them.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Sorry about taking forever to update... and don't expect to many updates for ANY of my fanfics on Fanfiction for at least two weeks due to... *dramatic scream* CST's. AHHHH Anyway enjoy! XD**

Layya's heart raced. It was the place she had seen in the flash of light earlier.

"W-wow..." Layya said, unsure of what to say.

Mystogan smirked slightly at her reaction. Layya scowled at him.

"Stop that!" she complained.

Mystogan chuckled slightly, then regained his silence.

Layya rolled her eyes.

_Boys._

She took out her staff. This whole encounter was unsettling her.

"Um... Mystogan..." she said, "W-Why didn't you send me off like you did Gajeel and Lucy?"

Mystogan didn't respond. Layya suddenly resisted touching his now-uncovered hair. It looked... so... soft.

**[Random I know... but I remembered something that happened with SkyShadow777 and I had to say that XD]**

Snap out of it Layya. You don't quite understand what's going on... but you can't lose it. You can't.

She then realized Mystogan was several feet ahead of her, watching her.

"Layya," he said, "Are you coming or just sitting there for the rest of the day?"

Layya darted after him.

"I guess... I'm still in shock that you're... um... well... the guy... Wendy and I traveled with..."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about that," Mystogan apologized.

Layya ran her hands through her hair.

"It's fine... But now I know... and still don't understand what's going on."

Mystogan laughed slightly.

Layya liked hearing him laugh. She felt like... He seemed a bit more cheerful without his mask.

But perhaps it was the fact that Layya could:

1. Hear him better.

and

2. See his face.

"You really are out of it."

Layya realized Mystogan had walked forwards more.

"Ehe... sorry..."

She sighed and followed Mystogan some more.

_"I wanna fight someone or something!"_

"We may have to later," Mystogan said.

"I said that out loud, didn't I..."

Mystogan nodded.

Layya slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand.

"Anyways... why weren't you in Edolas? I mean... this is your world, right?"

Mystogan hesitated.

"I disagreed with my fa- with the king's method of gaining magic power."

Layya stopped in her tracts.

"You were going to say something else other the 'the king'."

"No I wasn't," Mystogan retorted.

"Yes you were,"

"No I wasn't."

"Yes-"

"No-"

"Yes-"

"No-"

"This is stupid," Layya sighed, "Let's get a move on,"

Mystogan nodded.

"So what WERE you going to stay before 'the king?"

"Layya..."

"Sorry, sorry,"

They walked in silence for ages.

_Fa...farther... but he said 'my fa,'... my fall? Hm... my... fa... fa... father? My... father... MY FATHER!_

After about thirty minutes of silence, thirty of which Layya was thinking, Layya shouted out.

"YOUR FATHER!"

Mystogan turned around.

"What?" he said.

"You said, and I quote 'I disagree with my fa- with the king's methods'" Layya said, "You stopped yourself from saying 'father'."

"Uh..."

"I WAS RIGHT!"

Layya jumped up and down, all excited.

"Okay, so the king is my father. Can we move on?"

"Fine..." Layya sighed, and started tracing the design in the staff again.

"ARMY MEMBERS!" someone yelled.

A bright light, in the form of a whip, lashed out at Layya. Mystogan pushed her out of the way, and barely missed getting hit himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I ALWAYS forget to add a disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. That right goes to Hiro Mashima. If I did... well nothing would change. **

Layya, baring her teeth, slammed her staff on the ground.

"GROUND DESTRUCTION!" she yelled.

Whoever was hiding got thrown out. He or she threw up her arms to protect his or her face as they hit the ground. Layya slammed her weapon back on the ground.

"Earth Slide!"

The person rolled to the side and managed to avoid the rolling dirt.

But the next time she tried to cast a spell...

Nothing happened.

'WHAT?" Layya yelled, and tried slamming her weapon on the ground again.

Still nothing.

Layya started thrasing around, trying to get her magic to work. Mystogan sighed.

"MYSTOGAN YOUR STUPID X-BALLS ARE DEFECTIVE."

Finally, the person realized another attack wasn't coming and sat up.

"HA!" he or she yelled, "YOUR LACRIMA RAN OUT!"

"Huh?" Layya said.

Mystogan was frowning.

The person started to run away, but Layya jumped and pinned her (as it seemed to be a girl) down. But when she saw the girl's face, she screeched and jumped away, crashing into Mystogan. They both fell to the ground.

"Layya, what's wrong?" he asked, slightly worried.

"SANA!" Layya cried.

Edo-Sana sat up. Her eyes widened.

"L-Layya?" she whispered, and stared at Layya with wide eyes.

"Actually..." Layya gasped for air, "I'm a different Layya,"

Sana looked at the ground.

"O-oh," she stammered, "I-I'm sorry... Just... Layya, my twin sister vanished... a while ago..."

Her eyes welled up with tears.

"The guild thinks the Erza demon killed her..."

"Erza demon?'" Layya asked, "guild?"

"Fairy Tail," Sana explained, "It's the last guild left..."

Layya looked at Mystogan and mouthed 'last?'.

Mystogan just shook his head.

"... You have her staff..."

Layya tilted her head.

"What?"

"N-nothing..." Sana stammered, straightning her belt, "I'd better get back... See you later, Layya..."

"Tanaka," Layya said, with a sad smile.

"See you later, Layya Tanaka," Sana said.

"Good bye, Sana...," Layya said, and turned to Mystogan.

"I'm Sana Mori,"

Sana gave Layya one last sad look, then trudged away.

"Last?" Layya said aloud, once Edo-Sana left.

"Guilds were banned in Edolas," he explained.

"Oh..."

Layya turned bright red, realizing she was sitting on Mystogan's lap, and jumped away.

"Sorry," she said, bowing her head.

Mystogan didn't answer, just looked ar her. Layya rolled her eyes.

They both started walking again.

Layya could swear she was blushing.

And she was.


	13. Chapter 13

"Mys-Jel- Ugh what am I supposed to call you?!"

Mystogan chuckled.

"Mystogan is fine," he said.

"Okay, _Mystogan_, where are we going?"

"We're looking for the main battle," Mystogan explained, "Between the royal army and everyone else,"

"So technically," Layya sighed, "You have no idea where we are going,"

"That is correct," Mystogan said.

Layya rolled her eyes.

"Of course. So we're actually wandering around with no destination. Great."

Mystogan smirked.

"Why did my staff stop working earlier?" Layya asked, pulling the staff off her belt and examining it.

"I don't know..." Mystogan said, "Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless that's an Edolas item," he muttered.

"An Edolas item... you mean it comes from here?"

Mystogan nodded.

"But why would I have an Edolas item?" Layya asked.

Mystogan didn't respond, only looked at her.

"You don't think _I'm_... do you?"

Mystogan didn't respond. Layya bit her lip.

_I don't know... i-it's possible... _

She ran her hands through her hair, and sighed.

"So... which way do we go...?"

The small, small group looked at the three ways they could go. Forward, left, right, or even backwards.

"Do you know the general direction of wherever we're heading, Mystogan?"

"... Nope."

Layya groaned.

"Well, it seems we've reached the crossroads of life..." Layya muttered, "Literally... A sign said this little pathway was called Life..."

Mystogan laughed.

Layya smiled, and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She kicked the ground, sighing.

"Sooo... seriously which way?"

Mystogan shrugged, sighing.

Layya glanced up at him, then looked back at the ground, cheeks slightly pink.

_Darn it Layya. Stop it. Stop. It. Focus. FOCUS_

"Are you okay?" Mystogan asked, looking slightly worried, or perhaps curious.

"Y-Yeah..." Layya replied, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "We should probably get mo-"

She was cut off by a yell.

"FAIRY TAIL!"

**A/N Sorry about the short chapter... I've been lazy, tired, and distracted playing Skylanders. The next chapter will be longer. I hope o.o **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N SORRY ABOUT THE LONG WAIT! I've sorta been... negleting this fanfiction. I don't know why- writers block perhaps? Or dance... Or... Yeah... Anyways... Here ya go! Thanks for continuing to read! **

Layya looked at the obvious marking on her wrist and cussed. An army member stood glaring at her.

"What are they doing in the middle of the woods?" Layya complained to Mystogan, "Shouldn't they be like... in the cities or something?"

"Looking for people who aren't supposed to be here, Fairy Tail, I guess," Mystogan muttered.

Layya groaned and took her knife off her belt.

"It's two against one..." she muttered, "How hard could it b- Oh crap."

Apparently, the yell of the first soldier attracted more soldiers.

"Two against seven..." she groaned, "That's tougher.

She stepped backwards, so she was back-to-back with Mystogan.

"What do we do?" Layya sighed.

"Mmh..." Mystogan thought for a second.

Layya tightened her fingers around the knife. Using her free hand, she tore part of the bandage around her arm. She retied it around her wrist, covering the guild mark.

"No plan?" Layya groaned.

"What do you usually do?" Mystogan asked,sighing.

Oh, he had a plan. He wanted to see what Layya could do though, of course.

"Attack every bastard in my way..." Layya muttered.

"Oh really?" Mystogan asked.

"S-Shut up," Layya muttered, cheeks slightly pink.

She slashed at a soldier who drew near.

"Back off," she hissed.

So they fought, until one was left.

Or actually, two. But one was hidden in the bushes, a spear in one hand and a knife in the other.

Layya jumped the the side, dodging a spear that had rushed at her.

"Was that the last?" Mystogan asked, one staff still in his hand.

Layya fell to her knees, coughing.

"Layya!" Mystogan exclaimed, seeing the knife lodged in her stomach.

The soldier hiding in the bushes left quickly, not wanting to fight Mystogan.

"Layya, whatever you do, do _not _pull that knife o-"

Layya didn't listen and grasped the hilt of the weapon, yanking the blade out swiftly. She coughed up blood.

"Heh..." she muttered, one hand over her wound.

Blood seeped through her fingers, landing in a pool at her knees.

"Mystogan," the girl whispered, looking up at the bluenette, "Good luck... with... with saving your home."

She collasped in a motionless huddle, leaving Mystogan standing still, shocked.

**A/N Yeah yeah yeah, short chapter, I know. With luck... the next one will be longer. Bye for now~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N The fanfiction is almost over! About... two or three more chapters! And if I finish by July 7th I may add a 'bonus chapter'. SO ENJOY!**

"Ugh..."

Layya sat up, rubbing her head.

"What happened...? AGH!"

She clutched her stomach, grimacing.

"Oh, she's awake!"

"Huh...?"

"Are you alright?" a gentle voice asked.

Layya, recognizing the voice, looked to her right. She gasped.

"Cana?!"

_But... she's different. What happened? She's so... pink. And... proper._

"That's me," Cana said, her hands folded in her lap.

"We found you outside the guild," Someone else said, "Just laying there. Who are you?"

Layya turned to the other voice. Her mouth fell open.

Wendy?!

"Oh, I know her," a third person said, "I met her yesterday, she's an Earthland girl."

"Oh, you again," Layya muttered, looking at the Edolas version of her sister.

"So like the people who came through earlier?" someone else asked, "The people who were with the exceeds?"

Layya had just given up at looking at the speakers and just looked down.

"Yeah, pretty much." Sana said.

Layya looked around.

Mystogan isn't here. Did he leave me behind...?

"Any word from Lucy?"

"No, not since she left to join the Earthland wizards."

"They aren't going to make it..."

"What do you mean?"

"They are going against the king... The army... _Her..._"

"Levy, how many more transports can this thing take?"

"Not many..."

The door of the guild opened.

"Lucy!"

**[Okay, so I can't remember the exact wording of this part- or even if there WAS wording. But I will try mah best]**

"Guys... we HAVE to help them."

"What?!"

"No!"

"That's crazy!"

"They're-" Edo-Lucy stopped and looked at Layya, "Layya?!"

"Eh... I'm... from Earthland."

"Oh." Lucy said.

Layya zoned out for the rest of the guild's conversation. Her thoughts were on Mystogan.

Ah... I hope he's alright... And he found his way to wherever we were- he was headed.

"Do you want to come with us?"

Layya looked up into her Edolas's sister's eyes.

"E-Eh?"

Sana motioned to the guild mark, now uncovered.

"You're from their guild, the Earthland wizards, aren't you?"

Layya nodded slowly.

"We're going to go help them!" Sana smiled.

"R-Really...? It didn't sound like it..." Layya muttered.

"Then you must of zoned out, silly!" Sana giggled, "And hey, where's that guy you were with? The one with the blue hair?"

Layya blinked.

_This seems so... familiar... Yet... Sana always looked down... She looked on the dark side. Not like this girl... But... This girl. I feel like I know her._

"Hey, are you alright?" Sana asked worridly.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine. And the guy... I'm not sure where he went."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Sana said, "You two seemed close."

"E-Eh?!" Layya blurted, "W-We weren't _too _close..."

She blushed. Sana laughed.

"Sure..."

"Shut up." Layya muttered, the corners of her mouth turning up into a small smile.

"Geez, you remind me of this world's Layya," Sana laughed, "I thought their personalities were different..."

"Not always, I guess,"

Layya glanced over at Edo-Mirajane.

"Nope, not always."

Both girls laughed.

"So, you coming with us?"

"Sure!" Layya smiled, "Guess it won't hurt to help my Earthland and Edolas guild!"

"Hold on to something!" Sana warned.

"What?"

Layya understood instantly, as the guild transported.

"Told ya," Sana smirked as Layya grabbed her arm, laughing.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Little Timeskp~**

Layya backed away from the battle slowly. Even though she wanted to help fight, she couldn't.

At least, not yet.

She had to find Mystogan. This _seemed _to be the main battle, and that was what Mystogan said they needed to find.

So here _she _was, but where was _he? _

Layya looked around, seeing all the exceeds falling. She cursed angrily.

_This isn't looking so good for our side... Mystogan, where are you!?_

She quickly ducked behind a tree when an army member appeared, and sliced at him with her knife. Then she darted away.

_No idea where I'm going..._

That's when she saw an Exceed hiding in the bushes, shaking.

"... Are you alright?" Layya asked gently.

The exceed squealed, jumping away.

"It's alright!" Layya said, "I'm on your side!"

"S-So you're not...?"

"I'm not going to turn you into a lacrima, I promise." she said.

"O-Okay..."

The exceed crept out from the bushes before standing in front of Layya.

"W-What are you doing...?" it asked.

"I'm looking for a... friend." Layya explained, "He has blue hair, a red marking over his eye."

The exceed's eye widened.

"U-Uh..."

"Have you seen him?" Layya asked.

"Yeah... He was... shot down..."

Layya stepped back.

_What?! Oh no..._

"What?!"

"He came flying in... Fought the king for a little... Then got shot down by the... by a canon."

"Oh God..." Layya covered her mouth, eyes wide, "Oh no..."

She tightened her fist, looking down at the city.

"Hey... Can you do me a favor?" She asked quietly.

The exceed blinked.

"Sure!" it said.

"Can you fly my down there?" Layya asked, pointing down, "I can protect you... So you don't have to worry."

"O-Okay..."

The exceed took hold of Layya. It's wings appeared.

"Thank you," Layya said, "Thank you."

"No problem!"

The Exceed flew down, and was, suprisingly, unnoticed. It set Layya down on the streets.

"Good luck with... whatever you're doing," the exceed said, smiling.

"Thank you," Layya replied, "And good luck... surviving."

The two left, the exceed flying and Layya running.

Layya ran all the way to the castle, looking for... anything.

Her footsteps echoed in the empty hallways, with everyone gone fighting.

_Please let Mystogan be alright... and be here..._

She passed a doorway and paused, hearing voices. One of them she recognized instantly.

"Mystogan!" she whispered, and looked in.

Mystogan stood in front of... something Layya couldn't name, beside a large, muscular exceed.

Layya couldn't hear most of their conversation, but she saw that the exceed looked shocked.

"... Execute me..."

That's all Layya heard Mystogan say, no contex clues, but by the shock of the exceed beside him, she understood and darted into the room.

"Mystogan?!" she exclaimed.

Mystogan turned around.

"Layya?"

"What are you... doing?"

"Layya, I-"

"I will KILL you if you let yourself die!"

The exceed blinked.

"Who is this?" he asked.

Mystogan started to speak, but Layya interuppted him.

"I'm a friend," she said, crossing her arms, "Mystogan, you can't get 'executed' or whatever."

"I admit... It was a faulty plan..." Mystogan sighed.

Layya zoned out through the technical talk.

"What do we do?" the exceed asked.

Layya frowned.

"Mystogan, did you do something?" she asked.

"I reversed the anima." Mystogan explained.

"W-What?! What does that do?" Layya exclaimed.

"It gets rid of the main problem in Edolas- magic."

Layya understood and ran outside. Golden streams were floating into the sky, people screaming in the streets below. Layya took out her staff, and gasped as a stream came out of it and into the sky.

_W-What's this?!_

That's when she saw Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel running through the streets.

_What are they up to...?_

She darted out of the castle and into the streets, dodging civilians running around frantically.

_This is so... Sad..._

And that's when Natsu and the others started attacking.

Layya could understand Natsu and Gajeel destroying stuff randomly and scaring people, but Wendy? So something was up.

Layya ducked behind a building to avoid getting trampled.

She listened to the yelling, noticing Mystogan's voice among the others.

_So that's what Natsu's doing...Smart... For once..._

Layya chuckled to herself.

_He's the 'bad guy'... And Mystogan's the hero..._

She had understood why Mystogan was willing to die... But that didn't mean she _wanted _him to.

And then the Earthland wizards were slowly pulled up into Anima.

All of them... But as Layya looked down at herself, all she saw was her guild mark slowly vanishing.

**[A/N I'm not sure if that's exactly how it happens... BUT WHATEVER, IT'S DRAMATIC XD]**

Her eyes widened.

_No... It's true..._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N FINAL CHAPTER! Thank ya'll for standing by me and this fanfiction, even though I almost deleted it because of writer's block and such. Special thanks to those who reviewed- especially if you reviewed more than once. It really helped me, and made my day to see all those who enjoyed reading Travels in Another World. **

**And one more thing: This story is dedicated to mah dear friend SkyShadow777. **

**Love ya~**

Layya looked at her arms, eyes wide with fear, awe and shock.

_I-I'm not Layya Tanaka... I'm Layya Mori... Edolas Layya... The gravestone... That was Earthland Layya... So that means... This world's Sana..._

She shook her head.

"I'm not going back..." she muttered, "I'm here..."

She ran out into the open and waved at her friends, hoping they'd see her. Lucy did.

"Layya?!" she called, "Why...?"

Layya just looked up at the mage, face a mixture of sadness and joy.

"Oh..." Lucy said, "She's..."

She waved good-bye, smiling.

"Bye Layya..."

"See ya, Lucy..."

Layya ran to the group in a circle around the debris Mystogan was standing on. She put a hand on her real sister's arm.

Sana turned around and gasped, "Layya?! Why aren't you... With them?"

She pointed up at the sky.

"I'm... Uh..."

She held up her arm, showing where her guild mark used to be.

"I'm Edolas's... Layya... I'm... your real sister."

Sana covered her mouth in shock.

"L-Layya?!"

"Yeah..."

The two hugged each other, sisters reunited after years of thinking about the other's death.

"So... you're staying here?" Sana asked hopefully.

Layya grinned.

"Don't have much of a choice, now do I."

"And you were traveling with the prince." Sana smirked, motioning up at Mystogan.

"Yeah... That I was." Layya sighed.

"Go," Sana motioned up at the prince- pretty much king- of Edolas.

Layya nodded, and darted up to Mystogan, hugging him, not caring about all the people watching.

"Layya...?" Mystogan asked, "What are you..."

He realized instantly.

"Oh."

"You did it," Layya said quietly, "You saved Edolas."

She pulled away quickly when someone in the crowd below cleared their throat.

Looking down, she knew it was Sana, seeing the glimmer in her eyes.

"I'll... be going now..." Layya muttered, starting to back down.

"No," Mystogan said, "Stay here for one more minute."

"Okay..." Layya smirked, "_Jellal._"

_~Later on~_

Layya stood silently, her hands behind her back. Currently, Mystogan was giving Sugarboy, Hughes, Knightwalker and Faust their punishment. Coco was free to go since she had helped win the battle.

For some reason, Layya had to come. So now she was standing in the background, trying to avoid eye contact.

Especially with Knightwalker.

She scared Layya, but the girl was't sure why. Maybe the thought of an Erza against Fairy Tail just... was unthinkable.

But once the they had all left- Knightwalker, Hughes and Sugarboy to... somewhere, and Faust out of the (damaged) town, Mystogan turned to Layya.

"So... Why am _I _here?" Layya sighed, "Am I in trouble?"

"I wanted to talk you," said Mystogan.

She smirked.

"'Bout what?"

"So you're from Edolas, eh?" he asked.

"I guess so..." Layya muttered, "I mean... It makes sense. Me... not going back to Earthland for one thing."

She laughed.

"Well, yeah," Mystogan chuckled, "So what are you gonna do now?"

"I have my sister..." Layya grinned, "My _real _sister."

She paused.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked.

"You were hurt badly," Mystogan explained, "You couldn't travel."

"I guess that makes sense..." Layya said.

There was a short silence before she spoke again.

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"For what?" Mystogan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"If... you hadn't taken me with you... to Fairy Tail... I would of never met Lucy and the others... Never made it to Edolas... and never found my real sister... and real home."

She muttered something under her breath.

"You're welcome... I guess..." Mystogan replied, "And... what was that last part?"

"N-Nothing..." Layya stammered.

_And never would have fallen in love._

She bit her lip, trying not to smile. Mystogan tried to hide a smile as well.

They both failed.

Coco, from over a hill, giggled and ran off as she saw the two kiss for the first time.

But definitely... not the last.

And that, dear people of Edolas, is how King Jellal and Queen Layya met, and came to be the rulers of our country.

Layya didn't want me to write this, saying the past doesn't matter anymore. Even if she's queen, I don't listen to her all the time. We're twin sisters, after all. It only makes sense!

I want to write more, but I can't. Instead, I must go now, Layya's calling for me. Something about where Taro and Amina were.

I'd better track them down before she kills me.

But here's one thing: Layya has truly been happy since she's been with Jellal- occasionally called Mystogan by his beloved wife.

And I'm glad that she is.


	18. The Future is Calling

**A/N IT'S JULY 7TH! I planned this extra chapter as a sort of gift, since today is Fairy Tail's 'Everything' Day XD**

**Oh, When no one is speaking, Imma refer to Mystogan as... well Mystogan XD. But he's gonna be called 'Jellal' ny the characters, Since ya know... Why I am even saying why?**

**So... Let's see what happens after Sana's done writing, shall we~**

Sana quickly closed the book, hiding it behind her back.

"What's wrong, Layya?" she asked, acting as innocent as she could.

"... What are you hiding?" Layya narrowed her eyes, her arms crossed.

"E-Eh... well..."

"Sana! You wrote all that down?!" Layya gasped, "I told you not to!"

"It's a sweet story!" Sana protested, "Two people, from the same world, meet in Earthland, fall in love-"

"Hush,"

Layya rolled her eyes.

"That was seven years ago, it doesn't matter now. What _matters _is where the kids are."

Sana blinked.

"I... thought they were with you..." she said.

"Oh no... I was busy today... I asked you to babysit!"

The twins looked at each other.

"Oh no-"

"If they're not here-"

"That means-"

"We have to go. NOW."

Sana threw the book into her bag and darted after Layya.

"Sana, so help me, if they are killed, I will MURDER you in the most violent way possible."

Coco, who was now Layya good friend, heard this and laughed.

"You say that everyday," she muttered to herself, smiling.

Layya and Sana ran into the front hall.

A certain red-headed girl stood there, twitching, with two young children looking up to her and speaking.

"Oh dear," Sana muttered.

Mystogan was in the doorway, his eyebrow raised. He seemed to have just gotten there as well.

"Taro! Amina!" Layya called, "Let's go now."

She picked up the young boy, Taro, and held him at her hip. Then she took the hand of the older girl (only five years of age, even so,), Amina.

"I'm sorry," Layya said, "They... like to talk..."

Knightwalker nodded.

"I can... see that..." she said.

Layya noted that she was trying hard to maintain her anger and annoyance, and she appriciated that.

Layya looked up and saw Mystogan.

"Oh, Jellal!" she said, "How long have you been standing there...?"

"Long enough to know that the children survived," Mystogan chuckled.

"_Someone _didn't keep an eye on them," Layya said, glaring at Sana.

Sana waved. Mystogan laughed.

"I can take them now," she said, "I've pretty much finished writing."

"Oho, so you _did _write that stuff after all," Mystogan said.

"Pff, since when have I listened to Layya?" Sana questioned.

"Since never," Layya muttered, hiding a smile.

"That's true!" Amina squealed.

"I'm _hungry..._" Taro groaned, "She didn't feed me!"

The four year-old pointed at Erza Knightwalker, who just twitched and walked out of the room.

"I'll feed ya two," Sana said, coming over, "Don't ya worry!"

She took the children, and Layya turned to Mystogan.

"Jellal..." she said, lowering her voice, "You know they spotted...him... on... the outskirts of the city."

Mystogan nodded grimly, his eyes darkened.

"I know."

"We need to figure out what to do..."

Both their voices were still quiet. Sana understood.

"Come on kids, let's go." she grinned, leading Amina and Taro out.

But before she turned out of view of the king and queen, she glanced back.

Layya and Mystogan were speaking quietly to each other, before leaving the room, Layya with one hand on the bluenette's shoulder.

Sana smiled.

_They are so damn cute._


	19. The End To It All

**A/N Hello again. You may be wondering why I am back. Well you shall find out. Now. Cause I wanted to.**

**How many people are gonna hate me for this x3 ? (*coughcough* Sky-chan *coughcough*)**

**And no, I probably won't do another chapter after this. Unless I get a change of heart. MWAHAHAHA!**

Layya looked back up at Edolas's sky. She was out in the gardens, finally done with royal stuff... For the day at least. Sana was back at the guild, and Taro and Amina were sleeping. She wasn't gonna disturb them. Any of them.

And where was Mystogan?

Well, he was talking to the head of security of the town, telling them to keep an eye out for... _him._

Even thinking about that man made Layya mad. She never _truly _knew him, only knew that he had done terrible things to Edolas, and even more to Mystogan.

She never wanted to meet him. Or have her children meet him.

But now, he had been spotted near.

Even though, years before, he had been sent away.

Who?

Faust.

The old king of Edolas.

Taro and Amina were watched constantly now, either by Layya, Mystogan, Sana, or Coco. Knightwalker would get stressed out with two children attacking her with questions- so no one gave her that responisibility.

Taro was afraid of Sugarboy. Layya couldn't blame him. Amina was weirded out by Hugo. Layya understood. So did everyone else, in both cases. So those too were out as well.

"Mom!"

Layya snapped out of her thoughts, jumping up at her child's voice.

"Amina?!"

The little girl rocked back and forth on her heels. Her blue hair glistened in the moonlight.

"I couldn't sleep." she said, innocently.

"Dear, you know you're not allowed to go outside alone!" Layya frowned, "Why didn't you find your father?"

"I couldn't find anyone." Amina said, "But I knew you were out here. So I came!"

Layya raised an eyebrow.

"And where's Taro?"

Amina grimaced.

"I kinda woke him up... To see if he had trouble sleeping too!"

"Amina!" Layya scolded, "You should know better!"

Amina pouted.

"I thought he was faking!" she whined.

The brown-haired younger child walked out sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Amina woke me up!" he whimpered.

Layya groaned.

"Nobody saw you two?"

"Nope." both kids said in different tones.

Layya sighed.

Mental Note: Keep people at the back gates. These two are brilliant.

"Now I can't sleep!" Taro groaned, "I'm tired!"

"Me too!" Amina complained.

Layya sighed again.

"Alright, you two. Let's get you both back to bed."

"Will you read to us?" Amina blinked innocently, "Pleeeassse?"

"Sure, a short, short book," Layya said.

"Why not a long one?" Taro frowned.

"You two went outside. At night. Without someone with you."

"Oh, yeah!" Amina laughed nervously.

"When did these two get out here?"

Layya looked up at the door.

"Oh, Jellal!" She smiled, "You all done already?"

Mystogan nodded.

"It was easier than I thought... A lot of them remembered Faust from before..."

"Who?" Taro asked.

Mystogan ruffled his hair.

"No one," he answered, "So how did you two get out here?"

"We sneaked past everyone!" Amina beamed.

"LIKE NINJA'S!" Taro grinned.

Mystogan raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he asked, "Even though you weren't supposed to?"

"..."

"..."

"I've already talked to them," Layya sighed, "No need to worry."

Mystogan nodded.

"So what have you been doing?" he asked, picking up Amina, who giggled.

"Dad, you work too hard!" she said.

"Yes, he does," Layya laughed, "And to answer your question, Jellal, I've just been sitting out here."

"Ah, sounds entertaining," Mystogan smirked.

"Ah shush."

"LAYYA! JELLAL!"

Layya turned around at the sound of her sister's frantic voice.

"S-Sana?!" she gasped.

"Sana, what's wrong?!"

"Auntie?"

"Auntie...?"

Layya noticed the cut across Sana's cheek.

_Oh hell no._

"The town's..." Sana tried to catch her breath, "Faust... People with him..."

"Dammit!" Mystogan clenched his fist, setting down Amina.

"The guild's fighting them but... There's a lot of people who still followed Faust's ways. We need help. Coco's there, but she went around the other side. I think she was trying to find those two, and get them to safety" Sana motioned towards the kids, who were frozen in fear.

It was then when Coco burst through the doors, panting.

"There you are!" she gasped, "Sana's explained?!"

Layya nodded, her face dark. She turned towards Taro and Amina.

"Go with Coco." she said, "She'll keep you safe."

Taro whimpered, but Amina nodded. Mystogan turned to Layya.

"You're not coming."

"Oh yes I am!" Layya said, "This is my home too, and there is no way this bastard is gonna ruin it!"

She bent down towards the children's level, and kissed each of their foreheads.

"Listen to everything Coco says, got it?!" she ordered.

They nodded. Coco took their hands, nodded towards Mystogan and Layya, and left.

**[How many of you see where this is going?]**

"Where is the battle?" Mystogan asked.

"Main gate," Sana said, "We'd better hurry."

Layya nodded, and the three ran quickly. When they reached the battle, Layya winced.

The guild seemed to be struggling. Natsu and Lucy were cornered, but weren't giving up, despite the mutiple scratches on their bodies. Levy was pinned down, but Wendy was beating at the man who had her trapped. However, the young woman was flung backwards, hitting a tree.

"DAMMIT!" Layya yelled, pulling out a knife.

Mystogan unsheathed a sword at his side, looking as mad as a person could be.

And a battle started.

A all-out, to the death battle.

Luckily, no one seemed to have died... Yet.

Despite exhaustion, Edolas kept fighting. Layya, slashing at the enemy, couldn't help worry about her children. Were they safe?

And that's when she noticed a child trapped in the midst of the battle.

**[I bet 99.9% of you have figured it out.]**

It wasn't Taro or Amina, but some child, crying beside a woman who seemed to have fallen.

One of Faust's men was sneaking up behind him, a spear raised. Layya grew as mad as a mother- and QUEEN- could be, and jumped in front of the child, just as the man attacked with the spear.

Layya bit her lip at the horrible, searing pain, and struck the man down, clutching the bloody wound in her stomach.

**[And that 1 person who hadn't figured it out yet just did.]**

Within the next five minutes... it was over. Soldiers had caught Faust, and had him in chains.

And that's when Mystogan saw Layya, on her knees, bleeding horribly.

"LAYYA!"

He ran over to her, kneeling down. Her face was pale, her eyes glazed.

"Jellal..." she said quietly, "Deja vu, huh?"

Sana saw and gasped in horror. Her sister... No!

"Layya, you are going to be fine!" Mystogan said, "Okay?"

She laughed weakly.

"You know I won't..." her voice was growing quieter.

Sana felt the tears started to stream down her face, falling to the ground in a silent cry for her sister.

"Layya!"

"Hey... Jellal?" Layya voice was a whisper now, "Read to the kids tonight... I said I would... but..."

"No..." Mystogan shook his head, "You'll be able to read to them!"

Layya shook her head.

"A child survived tonight... That's what's important... Jellal... I love you... You... and Taro... and Amina... and Edolas..."

She placed a shaky hand on his cheek.

"Be safe... Mystogan."

And her hand fell limp, nothing moving, and her heart beating slower every second.

"No!" Mystogan cried, "Layya! WAKE UP!"

Sana shook her head, sobbing now.

"Layya!" she yelled, "WAKE UP!"

But everyone, not one person, knew she would.

And as Mystogan clutched her pale form... Layya smiled. For the last time.

"NO!"

**A/N So, Sky-chan, shall we set up a time to go to court? I'm rather busy tomorrow, perhaps Monday will be better?**


	20. Living to the Unkown

**A/N FINE SKY-CHAN! I'LL ADD MORE TO THIS PERFECT ENDING ;~;**

**Actually, I like this ending... Better than the last chapter XD**

Mystogan continued to write, his fist tightening around the pen with every word. Eventually, it snapped. He groaned and grabbed a new one, before continuing to write.

_What the hell am I supposed to do now?! I can't send him away again... That doesn't seem to work! With all the people he's killed, and hurt... Layya... I can't just let him free!_

The pen snapped again, due to how hard Mystogan was pressing on the paper. He dropped the halfs, and realized that he had gone through the last of his 50 pens.

"Dammit!" he cursed, searching through the drawers.

"Oi! You gotta stop breaking all your pens! All the writing utensils in Edolas will be gone by noon."

Mystogan looked up at the disapproving voice. He frowned.

"You should be resting!" he exclaimed, "You're hurt bad, Layya!"

Layya rolled her eyes.

"And when has that stopped me?" she asked.

Mystogan got up and put a light hand on her stomach, where her wound was, bandaged under her clothes.

"You almost died!"

Layya laughed.

"And that _hasn't _happened before?"

Mystogan shook his head, trying to hide a smile. Layya frowned, noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Jellal, did you get any sleep last night?!"

"..." Mystogan was silent.

"Did you?!" Layya crossed her arms.

"... No..."

Layya sighed.

"You need to rest," she said, gently compared to moments ago.

"How can I?" Mystogan turned around and leaned against the wall, "We have him... But I don't know what to do with him!"

"Faust?" Layya crossed her arms, "If we don't wanna over think it... We could just lock him away..."

Mystogan sighed.

"I don't feel like it's enough..." he groaned, "After all he's done... To you... To Edolas..."

"Me?" Layya frowned, "Faust never did anything to me..."

"In a way! The people with him... They almost killed you! You almost died!"

"..."

Mystogan turned back towards Layya, and placed a gentle hand on her cheek.

"Layya," he said, "I _don't _wanna lose you. I've almost lost you before...And now last night... It's NOT happening again!"

"Jellal, I..."

"I love you, and our kids, and won't lose any of you three! And I can't have Taro and Amina without a mother!"

"..." Layya smiled slightly, "I love you too, Jellal... And... how did I survive last night...?"

She twisted a strand of Mystogan's blue hair around her finger, frowning.

"After I passed out... I don't know what happened. The next thing I knew, was that I woke up... at the castle, with you holding my hand, and Taro and Amina crying..."

"Well... I used my cloak to tie around your stomach... For pressure and stuff... And found out Wendy's amazing when it comes to first aid."

**[See what I did there? :3]**

That's when Layya realized Mysto wasn't wearing his cloak.

"Oh..."

Then she laughed.

"It makes me think of Earthland's Wendy!"

Mystogan laughed as well.

"Yeah," he said.

Layya kissed his cheek.

"Hey... Did Sana really write all of that down?" Mystogan asked, "Like she said she would?"

Layya nodded, sighing.

"From the day we met to the day you won Edolas from Faust."

Mystogan raised an eyebrow.

"All of it?"

Layya nodded.

"Pretty much..."

Mystogan laughed.

"All those days... In Earthland... They bring back memories, huh?"

Layya nodded, smiling. Then she noted how tired Mystogan looked. Her face softened.

"Jellal, you really should rest!" she said, "You're working yourself way too hard, it's not healthy!"

Mystogan ran a hand through his hair. He seemed to be thinking. Then he sighed.

"Okay," he said, "On one condition."

"What is this 'condition'?" Layya raised an eyebrow.

"You have to rest as well. It's not good for you to be wandering around like this, with a wound that bad. It'll start bleeding again!"

Layya seemed to ponder this.

"Deal," she said.

Mystogan looked at the paper sitting on his desk.

"I'll find another pen after," he mumbled.

Layya laughed.

"Good boy," she said, "Let's go,"

Together, Mystogan and Layya walked off, to rest, as each wanted to other to do so. As they sat down in their room, both just enjoyed each other's company, talking and remembering all that had happen before Mystogan became king. How Mystogan had found Layya in the clearing, and introduced her to Fairy Tail.

How he was with her when she found Earthland Layya's grave, and she panicked.

And how they fell in love, and ended up getting married.

Mystogan was relived his beloved wife hadn't left him, or their children, and hoped they'd stay together for years to come.

And that's just what would happen.


End file.
